


Miss a Dose, Get a Late Night Visit

by Avlaske



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, M/M, Male Slash, pre-derek/stiles relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avlaske/pseuds/Avlaske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Stiles has missed a dose, but it's definitely the first time someone other than his dad and Scott noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss a Dose, Get a Late Night Visit

“What are you doing?”

Stiles froze in his place in front of his laptop. He cleared his throat and spun his chair to face the intruder at his window.

“Uh, researching? For you? I mean, for your pack, not for you specifically. Not that it would be a bad t-“

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Well, aren’t you a creepy creep who creeps.  There’s a thin line between checking up on me and stalking me, and I think you just crossed that line, dude. In fact, you’re so over the line th-“

“Stiles.”

“-at, haha, would you look at that? I must have made a big mistake because what line am I talking about?! Man, too much time on the computer does that to you. Trust me you don’t even want to imagine half the things I hallucinate about, starting with that line that definitely does not exist. So uh, please don’t rip my throat out.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“Right. Sleep. Why aren’t I sleeping. Well, that’s a very easy question with a very complex answer. You see-“

He resisted the urge to bear his neck at the growl that ensued.

“-I took my Adderall too late so now I can’t sleep.” He licked his lips and tried to focus on the stare Derek was giving him. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! It’s not my fault. You know if you didn’t have training till late in the evening I wouldn’t have missed my dose! So yeah, how do you like that, sourwolf? Not so happy to have fingers pointing at you, now do you?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, flicking one clawed finger in Stiles’ direction in a manner that Stiles didn’t find in any way terrifying. Not at the very least. Sure, he may have shifted in his seat a little, but it’s really only because he’s been sitting there for so long. Anyone would be stiff from sitting that long! He scowled at Derek.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up or you’ll rip my throat out.” He decided to brave this out. He waved his arm in the general direction of his laptop. “I’ll just be here, doing some research until the Adderall wears out enough that I can pass out. So you know, you can head on home. No dangerous wandering for me, tonight. No siree.  Speaking of which, why are you here?”

“You’re not researching for us.” He watched as Derek furrowed his eyebrows. His big, thick eyebrows that were comparable to a caterpillar. Not that caterpillars were handsome. _Woah_ , Stiles reeled back. He did not just think Derek had handsome eyebrows.

“Must be the insominia speaking,” he muttered, grimacing at the look of surprised on Derek’s face. Of course he had super wolf hearing. How could he ever forget that! Probably have other super abilities. _Wait_ , he thought to himself, _can he smell my emotions?_ All at once, the look of horror took over his face.

“What!” The loud bark surprised him, and he realized he had forgotten that Derek was still in the room with him. Man, insomnia must be getting him really bad. Usually it takes longer for it to kick in.

He shook his head. _What am I worried about, what am I feeling that I have to hide._ He snorts to himself. Yeah, like he was going to fall in love with Derek Hale and his big eyebrows, chiseled jaw, and muscular muscles.

“Nothing.  And what do you think I’m doing then? What else could I possibly do during my down time? I- woah, woah. Wipe that smirk from your face! Are you suggesting I d-do that? Who do you take me for?”

“A teenager with plenty of hormones to spare.”

“…Good point. But no, that’s not what I was doing. You know it too! You can tell I’m not lying! Don’t you shrug at me.  Dammit Derek.” Stiles blinks for a second, then points a finger at him. “Dude! You totally evaded my question! What are you doing here?”

Derek rolls his eyes and shoves the finger aside. “I’m running patrol today.  You never have your lights on at this hour.”

Stiles couldn’t help the grin that took over half his face. “Aww, is little Derek worried about me?” He yelped when his head snapped backwards and met his desk. His new position had him at an awkward angle and he tapped at Derek’s wrist. “Dude, fragile human here. You’re going to snap my neck.” He squeaked and dropped his hand when a growl rumbled against his ear. He closes his eyes in expectant of the usual threat.

“There’s nothing about me that’s small,” was the snarled words. Stiles paused for a second, his sleep-deprived brain taking a second to review the words. He snapped his eyes open and gaped at the usual brooding man who was now sporting a smug smirk.

“Woah, woah!” He couldn’t even scramble back from the tight hold Derek had him in. He was released shortly after. He jumped to his feet and turned the other way to smooth out his clothing. “That was totally uncalled for!” He spun on his heel to give the other man a good talking to, only to find him gone. Stiles ran to his window, cranked his neck out and yelled, “That was totally not cool, dude! Not cool!”

A loud howl from the distance was his reply.

He slammed his window close, and crossed his arms. “Can’t believe I found him attractive!” The second the words left his mouth, he wanted to shove them back in. “No! I did not just say that. Shit!” He hit his forehead with his palm, and then squished his facial features with both hands. “Why is this happening to me! Derek, you big jerk!”

 


End file.
